


【Y2/SN】如影随形

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 人生各自的精彩 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: One person can't remember,the other can't forget.





	【Y2/SN】如影随形

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、失忆S×杀手N  
> 　　2、黑化扭曲OOC，天雷狗血超俗套，没有逻辑文笔渣  
> 　　3、520快到了，送Sakurai一个Ninomiya当礼物（没有  
> 　　

　　

　　

【0】

　　

　　一个人无法记起，一个人无法忘记。

　　

　　

【1】

　　

　　即将完工的高楼楼顶，二宫和也一身黑衣趴在地上。他的手指不断在狙击枪的扳机上轻轻敲击，以此让它不在夜风中变得僵硬。

　　“A就位。”耳机里是相叶雅纪在说话。

　　二宫和也挪了挪一直跟着目标人物的瞄准镜，转向混在宴会来宾里的松本润。

　　狭小的视野里，松本润放下酒杯，摘下了黑色的袖扣。

　　得到两个搭档准备就绪的信号，二宫和也斜眼看了看放在左手边的石英表。纤细的金属指针一点一点跳动，距离预定的时间不到半分钟。重新调整枪口将目标人物纳入视野，二宫和也跟着指针跳动的声音倒数时间。

　　二十。

　　目标人物端着酒，被几个围在中央，笑得开怀。

　　十五。

　　松本润无声地靠近簇拥着目标人物的人群，一手抬酒一手插在兜里。

　　“十。”

　　二宫和也出声倒数，他的声音同步传进相叶雅纪和松本润戴着的耳机里。

　　“五。”

　　敲击的手指停下了动作，稳稳地搭在了扳机上。

　　“一。”

　　子弹被推出枪管的瞬间，二宫和也抓起铺在身边的所有东西塞进藏青色的网球包里，抱着网球包抄起狙击枪头也不回地离开了天台。与此同时，在二宫和也数出最后一个数字的刹那，相叶雅纪按下了手里的按钮。

　　松本润花了两个小时现场布置在会场各个角落的小型机械一齐炸开，餐盘破碎，酒液飞溅，衣冠楚楚地人群乱作一团。别有情调的屋顶露天宴会此刻毫无秩序，只剩下推揉和尖叫。哪怕有一颗子弹精确地自目标人物的眉心而入，贯穿头骨击中地面，也没有立刻引起注意。等沉闷的撞击声响起，松本润早已将子弹踢下仅被镂空铁网围住的天台。

　　

　　二宫和也仰头看着显示电梯楼层的屏幕，戴了手套的双手无意识地活动着手指。因为网球包里有相叶雅纪制作的干扰设备，他并不担心被监控拍下。当数字变为五，他走出打开的电梯门，绕到大楼背面走廊的卫生间，就着还未拆除的脚手架一点点爬下。当他落地转身，一辆未熄火的货车就停在不远处。

　　“走。”

　　从副驾驶座跨进两个驾驶座后面的空间，二宫和也将网球包推进最靠内的角落，侧身躺了上去。

　　“顺利接到N，立刻撤。”相叶雅纪发动货车，给松本润送去此次任务中的最后一次联络。

　　

　　仅在大楼底下停下不到一分钟的货车重新驶回车来车往地繁华路段，相叶雅纪问了些执行任务的细节。二宫和也半眯着双眼有问必答，为了让腰更舒服从侧卧变成了仰躺。

　　行驶途中打在脸上的街灯不断变换，忽明忽暗地光感让二宫和也厌烦地微微皱眉。没等他习惯或是换另一个不被晃眼的姿势，货车减速然后停了下来。

　　“我去买个蛋糕。”相叶雅纪解开安全带。

　　“我去吧，你看着车。”想起今天他们三个结成搭档正好一年，二宫和也伸手等相叶雅纪递现金过来，“要酒么？”

　　执行这种不复杂的任务时，二宫和也从不携带现金为自己增加麻烦。

　　“你看着选。”

　　

　　

【2】

　　

　　提着几罐啤酒回到甜品店取选好的蛋糕，二宫和也的兴致并不算很高。喜欢甜点的是相叶雅纪而不是他但这是相叶雅纪难得能放纵自己吃高热量食物的机会，他也不会扫对方的兴。

　　接过打包好的盒子，向店员微笑致谢，二宫和也半垂着眼走向门口。提了啤酒的手就要碰到门，门却突然被人从外面拉开。悬挂的铃铛被推开的门触动，二宫和也侧身给进店的人让出位置。

　　进门的男女肩并肩，都穿着红色的毛衣和白色牛角扣外套。

　　出店门后二宫和也的余光看见刚刚擦肩而过的男人，他一下子停住了刚刚迈出的脚。他侧着头看向玻璃窗的另一边，目光黏在男人的背影和后脑勺上。等这对男女走了几步换了方向，男人露出的侧脸二宫和也再熟悉不过。

　　犹豫了不到三秒，二宫和也快步走回停在路边的货车。

　　“抱歉，Aiba你先回去，我临时办点事。”

　　“唉！是什么……”

　　将东西放上副驾驶座，二宫和也没有解释什么，转头跑回那家甜品店。没等他回到之前的位置，那对男女已经提着盒子走了出来。

　　感觉到男人往他这边看，二宫和也跨进甜品店旁的小巷。躲进阴影中的瞬间，他懊恼于自己此刻的行为，因为他并没有任何逃避的理由。

　　“真冷。”女性清朗地声音听得还蛮清楚。

　　“那你还非要穿成这样。”男人的声音还是二宫和也听过无数次的模样，“赶紧回家吧。”

　　“今天是翔君的生日啊，还是我第一次陪你过生日呢，当然要好好打扮。”

　　“你啊……”

　　深冬的冷风吹得人脸颊生疼，能听到的说话声也越来越小。二宫和也默默探出头，看见这对男女逐渐走远的背影和被街灯拉长的影子。男人稳稳提着一个盒子，盒子和他交给相叶雅纪那个蛋糕盒子一模一样。

　　没过太久，手臂挽在一起的两个身影离开了二宫和也的视线。

　　他低下头，转过身，整个人重新隐没在小巷的阴影之中。背脊隔着三层衣物贴在墙砖上，布满薄茧的双手止不住地微微发抖。深深呼出一口气，他仰起头，紧紧闭上了双眼。

　　当二宫和也睁开双眼，他重新恢复了此前的平静。至少，看上去是这样。

　　拍打着身上的灰尘走出小巷，他朝长街的另一头走去。他走得不快，一步一步甚至算得上慢，就这样一点点离开了弥漫着甜香和笑声的街道。

　　

　　

【3】

　　

　　急促的呼吸于空间中回响，属于两个人的声音交织分不清彼此。

　　“你先走。”

　　“不可能。”

　　昏暗的实验室内，樱井翔把磁盘塞到二宫和也手里。

　　“我们两个一起走是不可能的，你比我伤得轻，你去交任务。”

　　奔跑的脚步声逐渐靠近，樱井翔一把推在二宫和也肩上。

　　“走！”

　　二宫和也后退一步，咬牙看向挡在他身前的樱井翔。

　　“你等我回来！”

　　对着模糊的轮廓说完，二宫和也转头奔向窗口，将磁盘塞进了贴身的口塞。当他破窗而出沿着四层楼高的外墙爬下，激烈地子弹交火声追至他的耳边。

　　腹部的枪伤随着他的每次发力而被扯动，小臂和大腿的刀伤再次涌出鲜血。他不顾这些伤口的疼痛，尽自己最大的力气快速往着地面下爬。双脚触及地面的瞬间，骤然放松的肌肉短暂失去力气，尖锐的疼痛自伤口蔓延至四肢百骸。

　　二宫和也没有因为疼痛而停歇，而是选择往外冲。体能的流失减缓了他的速度，可直到启动事先准备好的摩托车，他没有遇到一丝半点的阻挠。

　　所有能对他造成阻碍的人，都被樱井翔拖在了那间昏暗的实验室。

　　

　　特殊处理过的引擎启动时无声无息，载着二宫和也驶入一片黑暗的夜色。风驰电掣地将研究所远远甩在身后，狂乱的夜风中他早已湿透的短发凌乱地飞舞，被吹得生疼的眼中似是要涌出什么温热的液体。

　　这是一次失败的任务，哪怕最后他将磁盘带回了组织也是一样。组织给出的任务信息存在重大误差，他们的情报搜集有致命的盲区，潜入研究所后更是遇到了超乎预想的仓促交火。

　　身上的每处伤口都有着灼烧般的疼痛，凛冽的狂风丝毫没有减少滚烫的温度。二宫和也感觉得到自己的四肢近乎麻木，体力透支和流失让他无法去更灵活地掌控摩托车的前进，只能用仅剩的力气抓紧手里的车把。

　　可樱井翔伤得比他更重。

　　从遭遇冲突到他破窗离开，樱井翔都走在他的身前，这也是他们一贯的做法。就是因为这个习惯，樱井翔正面迎上的对手比他多，他甚至不知道樱井翔到底伤到了什么程度。就连接过磁盘时触到的血液，二宫和也都不确定那是自己手上本就有的血，还是在樱井翔身上沾到的血。

　　杀手S与杀手N结成搭档以来，从未到过如此惨烈的境况。

　　

　　自郊外驶入城市边缘，遥远的璀璨城市只余下绚烂的灯火。二宫和也带着浑身的狼狈和伤口驶入其貌不扬的小楼，将任务指定的磁盘扔给接头的人，抓起一旁备用的武器包重新跨上摩托车，头也不回地朝着来处驶去。

　　“带人去救S！”

　　惊诧的喝止被他甩在身后置之不理，他重新没入无边夜色。他穿过渺无人烟地小路，横跨车来车往地长桥，不顾叫嚣着疲惫和疼痛的身体，竭尽全力地赶往那间研究所。

　　——快一点。

　　他在心里无数次重复着单调的几个字句，泛红的眼角干涩而疼痛。

　　——再快一点。

　　研究所沉默地立于黑暗之中，似乎没有发生过任何异常。

　　——你一定要等我……

　　摩托车被推落地面，二宫和也带着沉重地枪械冲入敞开的大门。楼内安静地仿佛不存在任何生物，他循着刻在脑海中的地图奔向那间实验室。

　　——你千万不要有事！

　　

　　

【4】

　　

　　二宫和也立于二楼的一间实验室门前。

　　昏暗的室内，高举利刃的剪影被他一枪穿透喉咙。只一眼，他就知道那不是樱井翔，所以他只需要开枪。

　　血腥味和硝烟味混杂实验室独有的古怪气味弥漫在每一寸空间，房间内只存在一个人的呼吸。端着枪疾步靠近声音的来源，二宫和也用余光看见自己跨过了两个倒地不起的身躯，仅靠透入的月光不足以让他看清所有的细节。

　　极度安静的黑暗中，这个呼吸声清晰而刺耳，如同在耳边炸响。一步一步往前，眼前的时间似乎被无限制地拉长。

　　二宫和也逐渐靠近，战斗本能之外他所能思考的内容只剩下一个。

　　他祈祷活到最后的这个人是樱井翔。

　　

　　在一处试验台的背后，他找到了呼吸声的来源。脚先是踢到了什么尖利的东西，借着才勉强分辨出实验台背后叠在一起的两个人。深吸口气蹲下，他伸手去触摸被压着的那个人。

　　“Sho？”

　　没有回应，只有更急促了一点的呼吸声。

　　没再犹豫，二宫和也丢开碍事的枪械，拉开已停止心跳的躯体，将无力地樱井翔背了起来。

　　

　　此后的记忆像是被恶意泼上墨汁的画卷，驳杂的色块与飞溅的血点掩盖了本来的轮廓和模样，只剩下破碎而混乱的边边角角。

　　浓到吹不散的血腥味充斥每一秒的回忆，孱弱到随时会消失的呼吸声仿佛来自什么遥远的地方，而紧贴后背的心跳节奏如同刻在骨骼般被身体所记住。似乎有从眼前掠过的灯火，也有从身旁穿过的车流与人群，还有许多朝他喊出的声音被抛在身后。

　　一切都是无声的，一切都是无色的。仿佛是在穿越时间跨越生命，而他燃尽所有想要抓住近在咫尺又遥不可及的微光。

　　

　　某时，某刻。

　　斑驳的画卷出现断层，混乱的图画重回平凡的模样。

　　消毒水味刺激着鼻腔，雪白的墙面单调乏味，代表手术中的红灯闯入干涩的双眼。

　　二宫和也的胸口大幅度地起伏。僵直了很长时间，他费力地眨眨眼，低下头。

　　浸透双手的血液已是深色，从脖颈蔓延到膝下的血迹也是如此。干硬的血块上染着还带着粘稠的血渍，数次干涸又崩开的伤口泛着灼热的钝痛。

　　属于两个人的血交融凝固，早已分不清来自二宫和也还是来自樱井翔。

　　

　　有穿着白大褂的医生要带他离开，他明明不剩半点力气的双腿却纹丝不动。

　　“唉你哭什么，人不是已经在救了，你的伤也得处理……”

　　

　　言语间的意思他没能明白，只是下意识地摸了摸眼角。

　　手指上血液凝固成的硬壳抹过，透明的水渍沾染其上。

　　——不知何时，他已泪流满面。

　　

　　……

　　

　　二宫和也没能等到樱井翔出院。

　　本次任务中的严重失误他要检讨，违规救援生还几率不高的搭档他要受罚。他被强制安排了去往国外的危险任务，临出发前他只来得及知道樱井翔从ICU转入了普通病房。

　　所有相熟的朋友都在出任务，他甚至找不到人给他带来樱井翔消息。

　　

　　两个月后，他重新回到日本的土地，第一时间去了樱井翔所在的医院。

　　

　　

【5】

　　

　　有人敲门进来了病房。

　　来人是个男性，看着很年轻，长得很清秀。白色卫衣和宽松牛仔裤还带着折痕，易脏的浅色系带板鞋也干净整洁，略长的头发打理成一个很利落的造型。很明显，来之前这个人很认真地整理过仪容。

　　这人的左手有提着一个果篮，分量应该不轻。

　　“怎么样了？”顺手将果篮放在床头柜上，这人来到病床前站定，“你这次差点没抢救过来。”

　　这个人的眼神和表情带着些许愤怒和埋怨，但更多的还是喜悦和安心。能看出这人的精神不太好，眉宇间的疲倦挥之不去。

　　“还叫我别乱来，倒是你先乱来把自己搞进医院。”

　　虽然说着这样的话，可表情和语气却都是温柔的。

　　“请问……我是怎么乱来的？”

　　小心地说出这句话之后，站在他床头的人似乎是愣了愣，看着他的眼神也满是错愕。

　　“对不起，我现在忘了很多事情，医生说是后遗症。”他斟酌着该怎么说，“没人来看过我，我现在只知道自己的名字。可以的话，能不能告诉我为什么我会进医院？或者说说一些关于我以前的事情？”

　　来人没有说话，眼睛眨都不眨地看着他，本来就很白的皮肤上几乎看不到什么血色。

　　“……后遗症？”这人开口问，嘴唇有一点抖。

　　“医生是这么说的。”他看着这人的脸。

　　仿佛不太能接受这个答案，这人有些僵硬地移开视线，转去看半放下遮光帘的玻璃窗。紧紧闭上眼睛，抿紧的嘴唇动了动，这人重新看向他。

　　“你只知道自己的名字？”

　　“嗯，医院的人告诉我的，Sakurai Sho。”

　　刚说完，和他对视的这双眼睛里似乎是有什么碎掉了。

　　“……打扰了。”

　　这人声音微哑，向他欠身，不等他说什么就已经离开病房。

　　

　　樱井翔不太明白为什么这个人会那么快就离开。

　　他的记忆开始于一周前睁开眼睛的瞬间。自己的过去他毫无印象，被告知的“樱井翔”这个名字就是他知道的全部。做完各类检查后，医生说他具备一个正常的成年人应有的认知能力和学习能力，简单来说就是他曾经知道和掌握的一切应该都没有消失，他忘记的只有具体的一个个经历。乐观来看，他只是需要一点时间来恢复对知识的掌握。

　　这个来了又走的年轻男人是第一个来探病的人。他们之前应该认识，来人似乎知道他受伤入院的缘由，只是两人的关系不好判断。哪怕疲惫也还是打理了仪容，带的果篮也不错，一开始说话也很自然，但这并不代表他们是朋友。樱井翔只是说了自己失忆，这人的反应就那么大，还突然走了，怎么想都很奇怪。

　　樱井翔甚至不能确定，来人是不是真的刚知道他失忆的事。他向护士询问费用问题的时候，护士给他说过，有人替他付过了治疗费用，让他安心养伤。这个付钱的人没有出现过，他的家人朋友同事也没出现过，这种诡异的情况让樱井翔很困扰。

　　

　　将果篮放正，樱井翔想着出院后能否找到今天来的这个人。

　　他想，这个人也许能成为他找回过去的钥匙。

　　

　　

【6】

　　

　　二宫和也接了组织内部无人去碰的任务。三个。

　　“你是疯了么？”刚下飞机就得知这一消息，松本润立刻拨通了二宫和也的手机，“你哪都别去，先把这事儿跟我说清楚。”

　　马不停蹄地赶到二宫和也的住处，给松本润开门的相叶雅纪一脸无奈。

　　“来了。”相叶雅纪侧身让松本润进门，“帮他搜集情报吧，时间很紧。”

　　“你也和他一起疯？”松本润外套也不换了，大步走向窝在沙发里打游戏的二宫和也，“怎么回事？把话说清楚了。”

　　杀手组织里无人去碰的任务普遍具有同样的特点，就是执行任务的杀手生还率极低。虽说杀手都有豁出命的觉悟，却不代表他们明知是必死却还要往上凑。这才有了杀手组织里几个报酬丰厚却长久没被完成的任务。

　　二宫和也只比松本润早一天回日本。他在欧洲的小国家耗了近两个月才找到机会解决目标，组织从来都不会在这种时候给刚结束高难度的杀手安排任务。所以这三个难度极大又容易死亡的任务，只能是二宫和也自己主动接下的。

　　“昨天我去了医院，Sho他什么都忘了。”二宫和也的眼睛盯着花花绿绿的电视机屏幕，“我去找了上面，只要我能完成这三个任务，就让Sho脱离组织。”

　　“哈？”松本润没想到答案会是这个。

　　“一周之后Nino出任务。”相叶雅纪拍拍松本润的肩，“我们得帮他。”

　　他们三个是同年进的组织，樱井翔比他们早一年。正式接任务前，二宫和也跟樱井翔成了搭档。因为配合默契、实力强劲，这两个人从来都没有失败过。就算是两个多月的那次任务，哪怕樱井翔进了ICU、二宫和也住了半个月的院，他们也还是完成了任务。

　　“失忆……”松本润一时间不太能接受这个过于戏剧化的发展，“等等，组织放人，你也想放人？”

　　杀手S与杀手N是极为默契而强劲的一对搭档，这是整个组织都知道的事。樱井翔与二宫和也是滚过床单关系复杂的一对搭档，这是少数人知道的秘密。

　　正是因为知道，松本润想不出二宫和也有什么理由让樱井翔脱离组织。一旦樱井翔彻底离开，二宫和也失去的不仅是一个能托付后背与生命的搭档，更是一个无数次在黑暗中抱在一起取暖的爱人。

　　他从旁人口中听说了二宫和也把樱井翔送进医院时的情形。仅仅是听过，他都不会认为樱井翔只是二宫和也的搭档。

　　“不放他走，让他回组织继续玩命？”二宫和也的手指停在游戏机上，“一切都再来一遍？”

　　堪称残酷的训练和磨砺，一次次从死神镰刀下逃脱，他们的生活就是用生死在换取明天。这些东西，何必让已经被损害到身体根基的樱井翔再经历一遍？

　　二宫和也怎么会舍得。

　　而脱离组织后的人生，从来都是樱井翔所期望的东西。

　　“把他这些年的赚的全部给他，我出任务的时候你们帮我帮他一点。”失忆却又没有家人朋友的人想融入这个社会，这其中的麻烦是在太多，“拜托了。”

　　“哪里能这么讲，他也是我们的朋友。”相叶雅纪摇头，“我这两个月都不接任务，你放心。”

　　

　　半年后，二宫和也完成了自己接下的三个任务，并在东京的医院躺了八个月。

　　出院后，他的新搭档变成了相叶雅纪和松本润。

　　

　　

【7】

　　

　　樱井翔提着一大口袋的日用品穿行在街头的小巷。即将穿出某条巷子的之前，他闻到了淡淡的血腥味。下意识往味道传来的地方望去，隐约能看见左前方不远处有个人一动不动地趴在墙根。

　　放缓了往前走的步伐，樱井翔本不打算沾上什么麻烦。而行至这人身边的那刻，他还是蹲了下来。

　　看清这人长什么样之后，仅仅准备帮人打电话给医院的想法立刻作废。考虑了不到半分钟，他把这个已经昏迷的人背起，朝自己的公寓走去。

　　

　　樱井翔记得这个人，今天前他曾见过这个人三次。

　　第一次是在近三年前。那时他还在住院，这是唯一一个来探病的人。

　　第二次是在一年半以前。他在乘公交时遇到了暴徒持枪劫车，而且运气很不好地成为了人质。警方完成抓捕前，他差一点就被抵在太阳穴的枪口结束生命——如果暴徒手中的枪没有被击飞。

　　混乱中他回头去看暴徒的身后，只一眼便在推挤的人群中看到了曾来探病的那个人。而去往警署做笔录的路上，这人不知为何并没有出现。

　　第三次是在半年前。因着程序出了点问题他在凌晨驱车赶回公司处理，途径一段跨海的长桥时两辆越野车一前一后夹住他的车，还有一辆在左边的车道与他并行。他察觉不对的时候，三辆车配合默契，逼着他往海里开。就在他的这辆轿车快被并行的越野车撞下桥的当口，一辆八座商务车飞驰而来，先是撞翻并行的这辆越野车，紧接着逼停了剩下的两辆。

　　樱井翔带着愤怒下车去质问几个车主是不是要闹出人命，又是这个曾来探过病的家伙让他赶紧开车走人。三个越野车车主的凶恶眼神让他感觉到了危险，在这个人的催促和推揉之下他重新回到驾驶座。破损轿车驶出的同时，他拨打了报警电话，并一直从后视镜里确认身后的情况。

　　

　　进家门后将口袋随手放在玄关，樱井翔背着人到沙发，扯了一旁的薄被垫上，小心地把人放下。大概看了看这人的伤，家里又只有常备的普通药物，他拿上钥匙重新出门去楼下的药店。

　　买好消毒止血包扎用的一系列东西，樱井翔进电梯后有短暂的迷惘。

　　他不知道自己为什么要主动揽上这个麻烦。

　　被越野车往桥下逼的那次，他本以为会看到相关的新闻，并从中确认前因后果和那个探病的人后来如何。可无论是纸媒或是网络，他根本没有关于这么一个恶行事件哪怕一星半点的描述。

　　思及劫车事件时这人的悄然离开，樱井翔明白这人恐怕不是什么普通人。而这次在巷子里遇到，那身伤算是在佐证他的想法。

　　他本不该主动和这个人有牵扯。他现在的这种生活来之不易，他不该沾上这种危险的人和事。

　　可是，也许他能从这个人这里知道自己的过去。

　　

　　小心地处理完这人身上最后一处伤，樱井翔放松有些泛酸的手腕。

　　无论如何，他都想找回缺失的自己。

　　

　　

【8】

　　

　　樱井翔一抬眼，正对上一双浅色的眼瞳。

　　“……你醒了。我帮你简单处理了这些伤，你看看还需不需要去医院。”

　　处理伤口时他有控制力道，但也还是难免带来疼痛。而这人一直一动不动，是以他没能察觉这人醒了。而这样的表现，倒也能侧面证明自己的猜测。

　　这人打量了他许久，在他觉得很不自在的时候摇了摇头。

　　“谢谢。”声音虚弱而沙哑。

　　“你先休息，有事喊我就好。”樱井翔顺势收拾了散乱的药品，“Sakurai Sho，你知道的。”

　　他想知道这人会不会认下当初探病的事。

　　“……Ninomiya。”这人垂下眼，“谢谢。”

　　看了眼在沙发上躺下的人，樱井翔扭头进卫生间洗漱。

　　虽然只得到了一个不知真假的姓氏，但至少他得到了回应。樱井翔告诉自己不要急，从不想开口的人这里得到想要的东西不是一时半会儿能办到的。

　　

　　——二宫比他想象中还要难搞。

　　这是二宫在他家住了半个月后，樱井翔得出的结论。而这半个月里，他没能从二宫口中得到一点有用的信息。

　　

　　最开始的两天，二宫因为身上的伤基本都在沙发上不挪窝，家里的打扫是他在做，三餐也是他打包回来或是给二宫叫外卖。到了第三天，樱井翔回家就闻到了扑面而来饭菜香味，并且看到了穿着围裙的二宫。

　　他立刻明白为什么早上二宫跟他说别定外卖或打包，也明白了前两天二宫吃饭时的眼神代表着什么。

　　嫌弃。

　　

　　此后的生活与带回二宫之前似乎没什么大的变化，要说有也是好的那种。

　　二宫不是一个很麻烦的人，相反他安静得过了头。樱井翔不说话，他也不会说话。而需要对樱井翔的话做出回应时，他给出的应答也是简短精炼，像是不愿跟樱井翔多说一个字那样地精简。

　　常理来说，什么样的关系会让人选择用这种方式交流？要么是双方关系较差且不得不相处，连必要的客套都不想有；要么是双方关系极佳，所以能不去遮掩自己的糟糕情绪。

　　而二宫救过他两次，二宫也是随时能离开的。结论变得很明显，二宫曾经是他的朋友，关系不错的那种。

　　

　　那么二宫始终不肯提及过去的原因的是什么？

　　樱井翔若有若无的试探二宫不会感觉不到，樱井翔留下二宫的理由二宫也一定猜得到。半个月的时间，樱井翔很清楚二宫是一个多么敏感而又擅长揣测情绪的人。

　　这样的一个人，伤愈而又不离开，面对他却又沉默。

　　一个模糊的猜测也许能够解释这一切。

　　

　　“去玩么？”

　　樱井翔晃晃两张游乐场的票。

　　二宫不说话，只用那双眼睛看着他，等他给出解释。

　　“公司福利。我没去过玩过，或者去过也忘了。”失忆成了很好的理由，哪怕游乐场真的幼稚老套而拙劣，“陪我去？”

　　二宫紧了紧怀里的抱枕。

　　“你想去？”

　　“当然。”

　　抿了抿嘴唇，二宫点了点头。

　　“说定了。”

　　樱井翔把票放在桌上，准备上楼去拿衣服。他刚上到楼梯的一半，二宫的声音让他停了下来。

　　“你很想你知道以前的事么？”

　　垂在身侧的手指抽紧，樱井翔回过头。

　　“是，我很想知道。”

　　盘腿坐在沙发的上的二宫一动不动。

　　“现在的生活不好么？”

　　看着二宫微微蜷曲的背影，樱井翔按捺下翻涌的急切。

　　“很好，可我更想知道自己到底是个什么样的人。”

　　二宫有些凌乱的头发颤了颤。

　　

　　沉默的时间不算长，每分每秒却又让人呼吸困难。

　　“我知道了。”二宫的声音不带什么情绪，“我们先去游乐场吧。”

　　“好。”

　　如愿以偿。

　　樱井翔放松下来，嘴角扬起一个弧度。

　　

　　下楼进浴室前，他看了眼裹上薄被缩成一团的二宫。数个念头从他脑中转过，最后还是没有做出什么。

　　“晚安。”

　　二宫没给他回应，仿佛真的睡了过去。

　　

　　

【9】

　　

　　“玩这个？”樱井翔仰头看着过山车的轨道。

　　“你确定？”二宫和也看着仰头的樱井翔。

　　樱井翔恐高，他自己也是。虽说一次次的训练中这种恐惧已经被一点点硬生生磨掉，但他们依然不会在可选择的时候去到高处。

　　“当然。”樱井翔吃掉只剩一口的甜筒，“我查过攻略，都说到游乐场不能不玩过山车。”

　　“那我们去排队吧。”二宫和也调整了一下棒球帽。

　　或许遗忘这种事情仅仅有关于看不见摸不着意识，反反复复中所形成的身体记忆反而不会受到影响。

　　这种古怪的想法持续的时间没多久。刚刚解开安全保护重新踩上地面，樱井翔就弯腰撑着膝盖，仿佛是没能回过神。

　　“可怕。”樱井翔并未掩饰自己的害怕，“太高。”

　　二宫和也迈开腿，发现自己也有些僵硬。

　　“你也怕？”正好回过头的樱井翔察觉了他的异常。

　　“怕过。”二宫和也说。

　　一个人撑着膝盖仰头，一个人僵着全身低头。就这么对视了几秒，两人突然都笑出了声。

　　“你早说啊，不是非要玩这个的。”樱井翔站直。

　　“没那么怕，不像你。”二宫和也走近。

　　“你开心就好。”樱井翔看着二宫和也。

　　二宫和也这才反应过来，自己的似乎笑得太轻易。

　　“走吧去看看别的，你的攻略里还有什么？”二宫和也岔开了话题。

　　

　　他们在游乐场里玩到了入夜。看到的每一个娱乐项目他们都有去尝试，每次排队都带着十足的兴味。慢慢抛开攻略之后，反倒是得到了不少惊喜。

　　离开游乐场之前，他们所选择的最后一个项目是摩天轮。

　　“漂亮是漂亮，”樱井翔的视野逐渐拉高，“可是这有什么浪漫的？”

　　“浪漫？”二宫和也问。

　　“电影里面不都是这样么，选在摩天轮上告白，然后在一起。”作为了解更多事物的方式，樱井翔看了很多影视作品，“你说是为什么？”

　　“因为好看吧。”二宫和也透过玻璃望出，“哪有那么多为什么。”

　　喧闹的声音被隔绝在外，夜幕下的游乐场美得如梦似幻。

　　他收回目光，见到的便是樱井翔被冷色的霓虹灯照亮的脸。

　　 “我以前是什么样的？”

　　樱井翔的眼神认真而专注。

　　这明明是二宫和也见过无数次的眼神，却不是他熟悉的模样。

　　

　　“你很优秀。”

　　组织里学东西最快的是樱井翔，能轻松黑进各个系统的也是樱井翔。

　　“人缘也很好。”

　　照顾樱井翔的前辈不少，崇拜樱井翔的后辈很多，同期里也有关系极佳的人

　　“对自己要求很高，也很照顾别人。”

　　樱井翔从来都是在跟自己较劲，一次次逼着自己把事情做到最好。这种较劲只对他自己，他对别人从来都极为包容。

　　“从来不想被束缚。”

　　

　　摩天轮上的霓虹灯变换着不同的色彩，他们背对这巨大的发光体，并肩往前走。

　　“那个……”樱井翔有些犹豫。

　　二宫和也侧过头，等着樱井翔说话。

　　突如其来的危机感让二宫和也抽紧了全身的每块肌肉，他一把推开樱井翔，借势扑倒在地。

　　熟悉的声音进入耳中，二宫和也回头，在地上看到了一个小小的弹坑。以樱井翔之前行走速度来算，这枚子弹本会穿透樱井翔的胸口。

　　他抬头，看到了躺在地上一动不动的樱井翔。

　　下一秒，疼痛和黑暗席卷而来，二宫和也晕了过去。

　　

　　

【10】

　　

　　组织派人干预了二宫和也与樱井翔的接触。

　　游乐场的枪击是组织外的人对二宫和也的报复，樱井翔受到了波及。把二宫和也打晕的是组织的人。从二宫和也住进樱井翔家，这人就一直监视着他们的一举一动。

　　一向照顾二宫和也的前辈被派来向他说明组织的要求。

　　脱离组织从不简单，对樱井翔这样的情况更是如此。失忆不是死亡，有可能恢复记忆，同样也有可能暴露关于组织的信息。如果二宫和也没有完成那三个任务，樱井翔不会被允许离开组织。可即使二宫和也完成了交换条件，樱井翔也还是没能脱离组织的视线。

　　一个没有身份证明又没有学历证明，还失去记忆没有社会关系的人，能进入小有名气的网络公司工作几乎是不可能的事。这样的事在樱井翔身上发生了，不是因为樱井翔幸运，而是因为这家公司本身就是由组织在掌握。

　　这一点二宫和也早就知道。在看到和樱井翔一起走进蛋糕店的女孩时，他就知道自己没能让樱井翔摆脱组织。

　　那个女孩算是他们的后辈，和他们一样是被组织带回的孤儿。因为在投资上的天赋更为出众，她在短暂的训练后被送到了组织经营的公司。或许她比他们都幸运一些，没有成为活在黑暗中的杀手。

　　组织不希望二宫和也再去打扰樱井翔的生活。樱井翔现在是公司重要的程序员，有望开发出为组织创造巨额财富的系统。任何可能影响樱井翔状态的存在，组织都会将其碾成粉末。

　　二宫和也以为不用太长时间，他就能说服自己去接受这个结果。而事实是，他无法再欺骗自己甘心就此远离。

　　他用了太多力气去告诉自己，让失去记忆的樱井翔脱离组织是最好的选择。没有成为杀手的人生是樱井翔所追逐的梦，二宫和也愿意将这样的生活作为礼物送给樱井翔。樱井翔全新的生命中有没有二宫和也这个人的存在，有没有关于二宫和也这个人的痕迹存在，并不重要。

　　他的理智让他做出了选择，他的情感让他始终难以释然。这三年多来的每个日日夜夜，苦涩和晦暗如同附骨之疽在啃食他的血肉，由此带来的疼痛不易察觉又切实存在。这场漫长的钝痛一刻不曾停歇，无药可医。

　　可事实上，樱井翔从未与组织断绝联系。劫车事件他以为是个巧合，跨海大桥上他明白这是组织惹上的麻烦。他开始怀疑自己的决定，这种怀疑在樱井翔亲口告诉他想要知晓过去时达到顶峰。

　　

　　二宫和也提出想再见一次樱井翔。组织可以派人监视，他只想做个告别。

　　他需要见一次樱井翔，需要知道樱井翔是否想起了一切。

　　如果樱井翔想起了一切，他们将会如曾经的计划那般逃离组织。

　　如果樱井翔还是没有记忆，他便只剩下一个选择。

　　

　　

【11】

　　

　　就像电影里再俗套不过的桥段。遇到生命危险、遇到熟悉的人或事或者是撞到头，失忆的主角会想起过去。

　　

　　敲响房门，二宫和也调整着自己的呼吸。

　　“请进。”

　　樱井翔看见他，眼中的惊喜如灿烂的花火。

　　“Nino！”

　　小小的火苗因这个称呼而被点燃。

　　“你总算来了。”樱井翔直起上身，“你没事吧？昨天真的太危险了……”

　　刚刚苏醒的火苗瞬间被冻住，然后熄灭。

　　他看着樱井翔的嘴张张合合，仍旧不似曾经的模样。

　　“……你都还没告诉我以前的事。”

　　这是最后一根稻草。

　　

　　此后的所发生的事情简单而理所当然。

　　敷衍，含混，模棱两可的故事与答案。二宫和也将自己描述成了一个与樱井翔关系普通的同学，对樱井翔想知道的东西了解得不多又记不大清。此前让樱井翔产生误解的态度是自己刻意为之，想要在樱井翔家蹭吃蹭喝。

　　不去理会樱井翔还未出口的质疑，二宫和也迅速离开了病房。电梯门关闭的瞬间，他认识的组织成员在暗处对他点了点头。

　　

　　生活不是电影。

　　能被称为俗套的桥段无不是被用过成千上万次，却始终能让观众为之动容。使人为之动容的原因有许多，其中一种是这样皆大欢喜的故事只存在于美好的幻想之中。

　　而很多时候，现实从来没有故事。

　　

　　……

　　

　　二宫和也与樱井翔成了不相交的平行线。

　　组织给的任务让二宫和也飞遍天南海北，甚少在这个城市有长时间的停留。他的生活似乎被任务填满，减少了太多和与朋友的来往，熟悉的人像是只剩下一起执行任务的相叶雅纪和松本润。

　　樱井翔完成了组织想要的系统，虽然只是个雏形。组织仅仅依靠这个雏形，就已经接触到了有能力庇护组织的人物。明面上的公司里，樱井翔得到了不菲的奖金，升职速度不比别的同事慢。

　　如同组织想要的，一个人是暗地里好用的利刃，一个人是太阳下珍贵的财富。

　　

　　两年过去，樱井翔手上的系统得到完善。以此为基石，公司搭上了重之又重的任务，得到了几家举足轻重的公司发来的合作要约。所有黑色组织所期望的东西组织都拿到了手，洗白重组似乎也不是遥不可及的愿望。

　　

　　……

　　

　　“你去哪？”

　　二宫和也停住脚步。

　　“去找樱井翔？”

　　转身回头，松本润面无表情地看着他。

　　“你不是已经决定了么，现在又反悔了？”

　　没有回答，二宫和也蹲下身整理长靴的鞋带。

　　“不，也不能算反悔，你一直都在查组织的事情。”

　　重新站起，二宫和也伸手握上门柄。

　　“上面不会允许今天出意外的，你去了也什么都做不了。”

　　侧过头来，二宫和也声音不大。

　　“不是要去做什么，只是想保证他的安全。”调查的事相叶雅纪和松本润从来都视而不见，松本润这样说只是不想让他冒险，“Aiba不是说了么，其他组织有人接了杀他的任务。”

　　松本润看着他波澜不惊的脸，愤愤地扭过头去。

　　二宫和也回过头，开门离开。

　　

　　

【12】

　　

　　秋日的雨天寒意颇重。

　　朦胧的细雨中，人群不似晴天那般密集。二宫和也扯扯头上的贝雷帽，视野因为用作伪装的无度数眼睛而被糊了雨点。

　　公司新购的办公楼下，准备好的活动因为天气而耽误了一会儿。约莫是因为雨不大，或者是不愿放过请来的媒体和聚集来的群众，主持人带着笑容说出了开场词。

　　混在人群中，二宫和也寻找着形迹可疑的人。

　　活动的进行有条不紊，公司领导发言之后是重要来宾的讲话。樱井翔一身藏青色正装，在员工的队伍里点头鼓掌。

　　看见樱井翔抹掉脸上的雨水，二宫和也勾起一抹笑容。

　　

　　活动顺利结束，公司员工有序往办公楼走。

　　二宫和也不知道是情报出了错，还是接任务的杀手没有动手。樱井翔是组织重要的保护对象，本不该由他来多此一举，但他还是来了。

　　除了想解决那个杀手，他更想亲眼见到樱井翔。

　　

　　顺着慢慢散去的人群离开，二宫和也回头看了眼大门口的樱井翔。

　　该做的事情已经做得差不多了。也许用不了太长时间，他就能再次站到樱井翔的面前，把属于樱井翔的过去里有自己参与的那部分，全部说出来。

　　两年前未曾兑现的承诺，不知道这能不能算是迟来的回应。

　　

　　尖锐的疼痛自腹部蔓延至全身。

　　一只戴了黑手套的手捂住二宫和也的嘴，刺入皮肉的利刃被对方用力旋转。剧烈的疼痛让二宫和也眼前一黑，下一秒冰冷的利刃被用力拔出，而他被对方推倒在地。

　　染上鲜血的匕首掉落在他的身旁。

　　不同于普通刀伤的疼痛和麻痹侵蚀着二宫和也的每寸神经，这种感觉反倒是符合几种剧毒的中毒症状。

　　尖叫声像是穿过厚厚的屏障般不甚清晰，周围的混乱和推揉在他眼里一片模糊。

　　意识停留的最后一秒，二宫和也躺在冰冷的地面上，伤口浸过无色的雨水。

　　他怀念另一个人的怀抱和体温。

　　

　　……

　　

　　“怎么了？”

　　“好像是死人了！”

　　“怎么会——”

　　尖叫和混乱自外面开始，进了办公楼的人们不知道发生了什么。几个刺激神经的字眼一经出现，平静的人群开始推揉拥挤。

　　刚进门没多久的樱井翔被挤到一旁，整个人贴在了落地窗上。费力地让自己站稳，他却还是动弹不得。人群的慌乱与嘈杂让他头疼，抬眼便看到了楼外更加混乱的人群。

　　有人在高喊着维持秩序，却无人理会。

　　刺目的鲜红闯入双眼，粘稠的血液在地面流动，被落下的细雨冲淡了凝实的血色。

　　樱井翔看见一双穿了黑色长靴的腿横在地面，鲜血一点点蔓延至长靴的边缘。他顺着这双腿平移视线，只看到几双腿挡住了这人的上半身。

　　“樱井先生——”

　　高声的呼喊压过嘈杂的人群，樱井翔回过头去看是谁在找他。

　　“您没事吧？”高大健壮的后辈带着保安挤开不理智的人群，在樱井翔面前神情紧张，“我们赶紧上去，太危险了。”

　　“没事。”樱井翔点点头，跟着后辈往电梯间走。几个保安替他隔开拥挤的旁人，他瞬间松了口气。

　　快要离开窗边，樱井翔想要回头看看外面。

　　“樱井先生？”他身后的保安问他。

　　

　　窗外贴满了惊惧的人，看不到那双黑色长靴。

　　“没什么。”

　　樱井翔转过身，在几个人的保护下安全进入电梯。

　　

　　

【13】

　　

　　那天事件的后续断断续续在公司传开。

　　据说死者是被当街捅伤，当场死亡。凶器就丢在死者身边，上面的血都被雨冲干净了。没有找到凶手，警方还在调查。

　　有同事用惋惜的语气说，死者似乎长得挺好看。

　　关系人命的事件总是更容易被关注，发生在自己身边的时候感受会更刺激。樱井翔并不觉得这是什么值得自己讨论的事情，在周围人谈及各种消息时他总是沉默着微笑。

　　他偶尔会想起那双浸在雨水和鲜血中的黑色长靴，感觉自己能闻到并不存在的血腥味。除此之外，他对这起事件并无什么别的想法和情绪。

　　

　　难得正常下班的某天傍晚，樱井翔接到了同事的电话，拜托他把自己拉在办公桌上的糕点送到一家福利院。

　　那家福利院公司每年都有捐款资助，打电话来的这位同事有负责和福利院接洽。谈及福利院的孩子，这位同事总是很温柔，自己出钱给孩子带礼物也是常事。有人嘲笑过这位同事傻，有人觉得是在装，更多人觉得是善良。

　　樱井翔是认为这位同事善良的那类人。

　　

　　“太感谢了！”同事从他手中接过纸袋，很是真诚，“真的麻烦你了，改天一起吃饭吧。”

　　“没什么的。”樱井翔笑着推脱，这只是举手之劳。

　　福利院的外墙有些陈旧，看得出有些年头。几根坠着黄叶的枝条探出墙外，顺着看去是一颗粗壮的高树。

　　“这棵树在福利院修起来之前就有了，春天冒芽的时候特别好看。”同事发现樱井翔在看这颗老树，笑着介绍自己的喜好，“孩子们都喜欢爬树玩。”

　　“有点危险啊。”樱井翔顺着接话。

　　重物坠地的声音打断了想要说话的同事。樱井翔回头，看到了两个陌生男人。

　　高一些的那个眉目清朗，另一个五官深刻，单以长相而言都属于比较出挑的那种。

　　“不好意思，你的东西……”樱井翔指指掉在地上的纸袋。

　　穿墨绿棒球服的高个男人提起纸袋，眼睛没怎么离开樱井翔。

　　“你们认识么？”

　　两个人都盯着樱井翔看，同事问出自己的猜测。

　　“不，我们没见过。”樱井翔摇头。

　　“走了。”穿黑色风衣的男人进了福利院。

　　穿墨绿棒球服的男人跟着走了进去，还回头看了眼樱井翔。

　　没过多久，樱井翔还在和同事聊天，两个男人重新走了出来。

　　“请问你们这是……”同事犹疑着问。

　　穿黑色风衣的男人进去时什么都没拿，出来之后手上多了个不大的纸箱。

　　“替朋友取一些东西。”穿棒球服的男人摆摆手，他没再提着之前的纸袋。

　　“这样啊。”同事还是没有完全打消疑虑。

　　两个男人走远，樱井翔向同事告别。

　　

　　“请问——”

　　樱井翔追上两个男人。

　　“我们之前认识么？”

　　两个男人回过头，看着他的眼神很复杂。

　　樱井翔见过类似的眼神，在突然消失的二宫身上。

　　历史似乎总是惊人的相似，探病之后他再没见到过二宫。他没有任何可行的方式去寻找自己并不了解的二宫，二宫就像从未出现过那样没留下任何痕迹。

　　这两年里樱井翔遇到过几次危险的事件，他幸运地得救了，只是帮他的人不再是二宫。每次他都期待能见到那张朝夕相处了半个月的人，结果就是一次次的失望。

　　在他以为自己已经放弃的时候，他见到了这两个与二宫有着相似眼神的人。抱着能知道些什么的想法，他还是追了上来。

　　只是樱井翔自己也说不清，是想知道自己的过去，还是关于二宫的消息。

　　“你不是不认识我们么。”穿棒球服的男人说。

　　“我出过意外，忘记了很多东西。”樱井翔简单解释，“想问问你们是不是认识我，你们看我的样子不像是第一次见到我。”

　　“忘记了也挺好的。”穿风衣的男人不欲多说。

　　“希望你生活幸福。”穿棒球服的男人留下这么一句没头没脑的话。

　　

　　樱井翔看着两人被夕阳拉长的背影，有些迷惘。

　　这两个的态度有些奇怪。

　　既像是知道什么，又有种刻意的疏离。而这种感觉，樱井翔依然在二宫身上感受过。

　　不过他终究还是没有再追上去。怎么看，这两个人都不愿和他有接触，更不会对他说出他想知道的东西。

　　

　　

【14】

　　

　　时间一天天过去，生活没什么意外或不同。

　　

　　某个春日的早晨，樱井翔猛然从梦中醒来。

　　淡色的晨光点亮本是一片漆黑的空间，深夜的森寒尚未褪去。

　　无数的碎片在樱井翔的脑海中拼凑成完整的图画，铺天盖地的声音在他耳边组成长长短短的字句。

　　樱井翔愣愣地坐在床上，泪水无声地从他眼中滑落。

　　他想起来了。

　　

　　瑰丽的日出带来暖色的光晕，眼前的世界明亮而宁静。

　　

　　“你……”

　　二宫和也被他抱在怀里，双手拥着他的后背。他不顾二宫和也的示弱挺动着，二宫和也一边因快感而发抖，一边咬在他的肩上。

　　“我怎么了？”

　　他凑到二宫和也的耳边，刻意压低了声音，然后看到了二宫和也泛红的耳垂。一边低笑一边更加用力，他把怀中的搭档抱得更紧。

　　那是他们第一次做爱。那是某次刚完成任务的早晨，在渺无人烟的山间用这种方式迎来了日出。

　　

　　樱井翔抬起手掌，将自己的脸埋入其中。

　　

　　“生日？”盘坐在地板上的二宫和也歪过头。

　　二宫和也是弃儿，他也很小就被拐到了陌生的城市，他们对自己的过去都没有太多印象。

　　“选一个日子，当自己的生日。”他将毛巾丢给二宫和也，“这样就可以过生日了。”

　　摆脱过去在街头流浪的生活，他们付出的唯一代价是成为属于组织的杀手。虽然他们只有十二三岁，但已经能明白自己以后的人生会是什么模样。给自己过生日是他们能给自己找到的为数不多的乐趣，虽然对常人来说会有些可笑。

　　“sho的生日是哪天？”二宫和也用毛巾抹去鬓角和颈后的汗珠。

　　“一月二十五，我记得是这天。”这是他唯一记得的、关于自己的东西。

　　“真好，你还记得。”二宫和也笑着，“我不需要选生日，有没有生日都没关系。”

　　“遗憾——”他拉长了尾音。

　　“回去了——”二宫和也同样拉长了尾音，伸出手等着被他拉起来。

　　

　　原来失去记忆，就是被抹掉关于过去的全部痕迹，没有任何遗留。

　　

　　“我们逃吧。”他把玩着二宫和也的手。

　　“怎么逃？”二宫和也闭着那双漂亮的眼睛。

　　“往上爬，了解这个组织的全部，然后再逃。”他说得漫不经心。

　　他不想要这样游走在死亡边缘的生活。哪怕是没有那么多金钱，哪怕是从事单调乏味的工作，只要有二宫和也在他身边，就是他所想要的。

　　刚刚完事的房间里全是他们体液的味道，成年男人的冲动让他们滚在了一起。

　　“那就逃吧。”二宫和也喘息着揽过他的肩，“我们一起逃。”

　　他拉起夹在自己腰侧的双腿，深深吻上那双微翘的嘴唇。

　　

　　明明是放在心尖舍不得让他受半点委屈的人，偏偏在自己的记忆里什么都没有。

　　没有什么不自觉的维护，没有任何下意识的关注。与那些完全没有交集的陌生人一样，对自己来说这个人没有半点特殊。

　　所谓失去记忆也还是刻在了骨子里的爱，根本不存在。那是只生长于光影世界所编织的故事中，旖旎的缠绵悱恻。

　　

　　低低的笑声从樱井翔的双手间透出，他的身体随着笑声一抖一抖。

　　抽离灵魂般的疼痛足以将他压垮。

　　自己的爱人就在他面前死去，而他无动于衷，甚至没有看到爱人最后的模样。

　　

　　或许不是不存在能与记忆为敌的爱，而是他没有自己以为的那么喜欢二宫和也。

　　毕竟再不会有像他这样的人，能像吃饭喝水一般面对挚爱的死亡。

　　

　　

【15】

　　

　　九个月后，地下杀手组织被连根拔起的消息轰动全国。

　　那是存在了三十余年的两个杀手组织，身手不凡出手狠辣的杀手众多，与这个国家高层盘根错节的关系触目惊心。这堪比小说和剧作的组织引起国民的关注和讨论，而最令人惊叹的还是其暴露的过程。

　　六月第一天的某个凌晨，二十多桩骇人听闻的杀人事件在网上曝光。准确的说，这些都是曾被认为是意外死的死亡案例，或是找不到凶手的案例。这些事件的每个细节都被写得清清楚楚，最后附带了凶手的代号。没错，这二十多桩事件的凶手是同一个人。

　　这些消息很快便被删除，仿佛不曾存在过一般不允许被提起。

　　不过这只是个开始。从那以后每天的六点十七分，都会有由同一个人所犯下的多桩杀人事件被曝光。整个六月，无论怎样删除和处理，这些信息都会准时出现在各大网站的主页。

　　这是无比漫长而又惊心动魄的六月。

　　最后一天的信息不再是新的凶手，而是关于两个杀手组织。从杀手到高层，从本部所在地到各个联络点，从关联企业到来往官员，事无巨细清晰明了。这是摧毁高楼的最后一颗子弹，整个国家开始因此动荡。

　　无数民众走上街头，高举巨大而醒目的标语，只想得到一个答复。已经成立的调查组临时增加了无数精英，各地的警署警力尽出，开始了覆盖全国的抓捕和打击。

　　此次事件造成的影响持续了很长时间。随着调查的深入，披露出的信息甚至比网上曝光的部分还要令人窒息。付出了太多牺牲，此次事件才有了一个阶段性的成就。

　　

　　可惜的是，没人知道在网上披露这一切的人是谁，同样也没人知道他的目的。除了几次在调查陷入停滞时提供过新的线索，这人没再做过任何事情。

　　像一只复仇的幽灵，幽幽地看着丑恶与腐朽被一点点埋葬。

　　

　　

　　此次事件中有那么一个边边角角的小新闻被部分好事者持续关注。

　　近年来异军突起的一家网络公司居然是由其中一家杀手公司一手创立，其中不少人都是杀手组织的成员。有一位叫樱井翔的程序设计师，构架了这家网络公司最核心的产品。在警方的调查中，樱井翔被认为与杀手组织毫无关系，而杀手组织落网的人中有不少人咬死樱井翔也是组织的杀手。

　　樱井翔最后还是清清白白地离开了警视厅，光明正大地创立了属于自己的工作室。多年后，凭借领先业界的监控系统和安保系统，他的工作室成了体量不小的大公司，与警视厅及诸多大企业保持着良好的合作关系。

　　

　　樱井翔的经历过于传奇，对他的讨论在他曾经的病例被晒到网上之后达到了巅峰。重伤，失忆，全网都找不到他曾经的同学朋友，怎么看都不是什么巧合，反而透着股诡异。当年杀手组织成员对他的指控再度被翻出来分析研究，

　　最主流的分析和猜测是，樱井翔曾是杀手，属于那两个杀手组织之一。因为在任务中重伤而失忆，后来恢复记忆不想再回到过去的生活，选择曝光一切并与警方合作。这条猜测解释了樱井翔经历中的模糊地带，与已知的信息及樱井翔所拥有的能力也相符，一度被认为就是樱井翔的真实经历。

　　随着时间推移，没人对此作出回应，也就无人再去讨论。唯一留下的痕迹就是，许多人在提及樱井翔的时候，都会说一句幸运。

　　如此精彩的前半生，如此优渥的后半生，太值得羡慕。

　　

　　

【0】

　　

　　一个人所有的幸运都来自另一个人的牺牲，这个人只能用全部的生命让那个人活在自己的记忆里。

　　直到回忆老去。

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 　　【END】  
> 　　  
> 　　全文17000+，8000+是存稿，剩下的全是一天肝完[黑眼圈]  
> 　　  
> 　　想尝试不同的设定的写法，就有了这篇  
> 　　原本想放520，想想好像不太厚道，那就今天吧  
> 　　


End file.
